


The Homecoming

by Pairedaces



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie is just a sad boy who needs a hug, Does reggie deserve rights in this?, Drama, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Season 3, Smut, This drained me so much, Veronica also needs a hug, first half absolutely not, hiram is also rotting in jail, it's what we deserve, oh yeah he never kisses farm girl in this, ooc kinda for everyone?, reggie and archie fight, second half maybe so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairedaces/pseuds/Pairedaces
Summary: Archie comes back just in time for the Homecoming dance.





	The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my fav Milly <3\. After 9587389 years I finally fulfilled 1 out of 2 fics I have promised her. I hope this doesn't disappoint! 
> 
> P.S. this was so hard to write omg I hate angst and it made me even 10x more depressed. Also, sorry if it seems rushed and all over the place!!!! I kinda wanted to get it out before the episode. I'll probs comeback and change some minor things. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

He’s afraid to go inside.

 

Archie has been standing in front of his house for what feels like forever. He’s tired, aching all over and hasn’t showered in days but he still can’t bring himself to go inside. It’s like his mind and body aren’t connected. Even crossing the line back into riverdale was hard enough.

 

It’s _not_ the same.

 

_He’s_ not the same.

 

Someone is opening the door to his house and it sends his heart into his throat.

 

It’s his dad.

 

He’s leaning against the doorframe with his arms stuffed in his pockets. Fred nods a little at Archie before saying, “Are you gonna stand there all day?”

 

Then it’s like his mind and body finally come together and he’s dropping his bag and running as fast as his legs can take him. He practically tackles his dad in a hug and for the first time in a while he feels _safe_. It’s like he’s little Archie again scared out of his mind because of monsters or a bad dream and his dad is always there to hold him and tell him everything is going to be alright.

 

Archie hears a little sniffle and it’s like the damn breaks loose in him because now he’s crying uncontrollably. He missed his dad so much. Everyday he wondered what his dad was doing. If his dad was okay. If he was taking care of himself.

 

“I’m sorry,” Archie sighs, squeezing a little harder.

 

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, you hear me?” Fred cries softly. He gives Archie one last squeeze before pulling back and cradling his face. “I missed you so much, son.”

 

Archie takes a second to examine his dad’s face. He looks like he’s aged ten years in the last couple months and he looks so tired, like he hasn’t slept a wink. Archie caused that. His chest aches and it feels like another hundred pounds has been added to his shoulders. Just another person on his list of lives he’s messed up.

 

“Me too dad,” He replies anyway. “Me too.”

 

“Let’s get you settled in.” Fred says, guiding Archie inside. “You must be exhausted.”

 

“Like you would not believe.” Archie groans, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Take a shower.” He orders. “We’ll talk when you get out.”

 

Archie nods.

 

He’s running up the stairs when his dad’s voice stops him.

 

“Archie?”

 

“Yeah dad?” He answers, throat feeling dry at the look on his face.

 

“Welcome home.”

-

Archie is standing in his room, feeling more refreshed than he has in days. He’s looking around his room, noticing how nothing much has changed except it’s much cleaner now.

 

He doesn’t want to admit it but it feels weird being here. Not just in Riverdale but in his house. This is all his stuff, this is the house he was raised in and yet it doesn’t feel like his anymore. It’s like he doesn’t belong anymore.

 

Archie can feel it. The dark, ominous whispers inside his head telling him that he doesn’t belong or he should’ve stayed away or how is he going to ruin their lives _now_. How none of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for _him_.

 

Not wanting to go to _that_ place right now, he quickly sprints downstairs to look for his dad. Archie finds him in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove. Whatever it is it smells like heaven and it makes his stomach grumble.

 

“Hey sport. Feel better?”

 

“Yeah,” He responds absentmindedly, more focused on the food displayed in front of him. Living in the cabin he had to fend for himself and although he was a decent enough cook, nothing beats his dad’s. Especially thinking of the hospital food he had to endure, Archie wastes no time in scarfing down his meal.

 

“I grabbed your bag from out front.” Fred mentions, getting up to pick up the bag. “I’ll put the clothes to wash.”

 

Archie nods in acknowledgement, still happily munching on his food. Trying to shove as much as he can into his mouth. When it finally registers in his mind what his dad is about to do he freezes, a forkful of potatoes and eggs halfway into his mouth.

 

His clothes from the bear attack are still in there.

 

“Dad-“

 

Fred is standing there with Archie’s bloody clothes in his hands.

 

“Archie what-“ He looks so lost, so _hurt_.

 

“The bear attack,” Archie answers his unasked question.

 

“Right,” Fred says, still looking out of it, inspecting the clothes. “I-“ he stops mid sentence and sighs, running a hand down his face. “I shouldn’t have let you go. That night-”

 

“No, dad! This is on me!” Archie says forcefully. He can’t stand the thought of his father blaming himself for anything Archie has done. It’s always been _him_. It’s always been _his_ own mistakes. Not anyone else’s.

 

“There are going to be some new rules around here.”

 

Archie’s taken aback for a second. “What-“

 

“No more going and coming as you please. You go to school and come straight home right after, you understand?”

 

For a second Archie wants to argue with his dad. It’s unfair because he’s lived on his _own_ , took care of _himself_ for a months. Why is his dad acting like he’s some sort of little kid who can’t be trusted?

 

But now Fred is looking at him and Archie can see his eyes are watery and it breaks Archie’s heart.

 

He realizes that _yeah_ he actually is still _a kid_ , _his_ kid as a matter of fact and he didn’t willingly give up Archie. It was _Archie’s_ choice to leave because he didn’t want the people he loves to be collateral damage in Hiram’s rampage to get him.

 

Archie understands what he’s feeling, really. He guesses it’s the same feeling he felt when his dad was in the hospital _fighting_ for his _life_. The feeling of absolute helplessness. The fear of whether they’re going to be okay or not.

 

“Okay,” Archie agrees easily.

 

“I can’t lose you again, Archie.”

 

And now it feels like all the air has been sucked out of his lungs and he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and the feeling of his throat closing and now he’s crying. He wants to scream and shout and throw things because he can’t do anything right. He puts his face in his hands and drops to his knees. It _hurts_ . And He just wants to stop _hurting_.

 

Why is it that when he’s trying to go the right thing it still ends up being the wrong choice?

 

_Fuck_.

 

He feels his dad’s arms wrapping around him and he cries harder.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _so sorry_ ,” Archie sobs over and over again.  
  
Now he sits here on his kitchen floor, with his dad’s arms around him, and cries. Cries because he’s still scared. Cries because the universe seems to be using him as it’s personal punching bag, just hurting him over and over again. Archie cries because he’s just a kid but he feels like he’s lived a thousand lifetimes in this single one.

 

“It’s okay son,” Fred coos into his hair, soothingly. “You’re going to be okay. We’ll get through this.”

 

“It’s all my fault,” Archie cries, trying to break out of his dad’s hold. He doesn’t deserve comfort. “If I hadn’t-“

 

“Archie! None of this is _your_ fault!” His grip tightens on Archie, not wanting to let him go. “ _None_ of this is.”

 

They sit there while Archie cries and lets out all he’s been feeling since the start of this and His father, his _best friend_ holds him and talks him through it. Reminding him of all the good he still has in him no matter what Archie might think of himself now.

 

-

 

When all has settled and his mind quiets down, Archie knows he has to ask his dad for a favor.

 

“Dad,” Archie croaks out, pulling away from him. “Can I go see Veronica?”

 

“Archie.” Fred sighs.

 

Archie knows his dad doesn’t trust him anymore and it makes him want to cry all over again but this is something he _has_ to do. He can’t stand to be away from her for another second.

 

“Please?” He begs. “I have to see her. She needs to learn from me that I’m back _for good_. I owe her that much.”

 

“Okay.” Fred complies.

 

“Thank you!” Archie hugs his dad fiercely. “I’ll be right back!” He promises, getting up quickly.

  


Once in his truck he looks at himself in the mirror and slaps his face a little as if it’ll take away the redness and puffiness of his eyes. He runs his hands through his hair to tame it a little before turning on the engine and heading towards Pop’s.

 

-

The closer he gets the more nervous he feels. His heart starts racing and he feels like maybe he might throw up. Archie doesn’t know how she’ll react. Will she be happy? Will she hug him? Will she be angry? Will she kick him out?

 

Realistically he knows that everything won’t be sunshine and rainbows. They’re going to have to have a long conversation about their feelings and where they stand. Archie just hopes that she still feels the same way he feels about her. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if she doesn’t want to be with him anymore.

 

“Hey pop!” Archie greets happily when we walks through the door of the diner.

 

“Archie!” Pop exclaims, moving from behind the counter to give Archie a hug. “Long time no see!”

 

“Good to see you.”

 

“Tell me, you stickin’ around this time?” Pop asks when they’ve separated.

 

“I don’t plan on leaving again anytime soon.” He laughs. “You can’t get rid of my that easily now.”

 

Pop chuckles and grabs the white rag he left on the counter, slinging it over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

Archie stuffs his hands in his jackets pockets and rocks a little nervously on his feet. “Where is she?” He asks softly.

 

Pop pauses for a second and a look of worry flashes across his face before it’s gone a second later. “Down in the speakeasy. I’ll show ya.”

 

When he opens the door for Archie and steps aside so he can go down, a sudden feeling of dread overcomes him. Maybe it’s just the nerves or maybe it’s something else entirely. He takes a deep breathe before thanking Pop and walking down the steps.

 

Archie basks in the beauty of it all. Taking his time to look at Veronica’s work. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so impressed. He remembers the nights during his trial, where she stood up late picking out the perfect everything so he shouldn’t be surprised since Veronica will not settle for nothing but the best. It’s always something he admired about her; the way her mind works and her attention to detail.

 

There’s giggling coming from one side of the room and it brings Archie out of his starstruck gaze. His stomach feels like he’s on a rollercoaster that’s headed down at a ninety degree angle. He’d recognize that giggle, _that_ voice anywhere. When his eyes land on the source of the noise the feeling of dread he had earlier comes back like a freight train.

 

There she is, looking more beautiful than he’d ever seen her except there’s something wrong. She’s giggling and smiling away but not because of something she read on her phone, it’s because she’s in the arms of someone else and he’s saying something in her ear so he can’t quite see who it is but it hurts all the same.

 

It’s like he can feel his heart tearing in two.

 

When the person pulls back and gives Archie a clear view; he doesn’t think he’s ever felt betrayal like this and it burns deep in his veins like lava.

 

There are tears that gather up in his eyes and it makes everything all blurry and he feels so dizzy, he thinks he might faint. He blinks away the tears, letting them fall on his face and _they’re still there_ . It’s not just some hallucination but _it’s real_.

 

“Ronnie?” Archie says it so quietly he thinks they might not hear him but boy do they.

 

“Archie?” Veronica gasps, face white as paper like she just saw a ghost. “ _What are you doing here?”_

 

Hearing her voice sets off something in him because all he can think now is _run_. He can’t be here.

 

So, he spins around and runs as fast as gravity will allow him.

 

 Once the fresh air hits his face, it does nothing to calm him down. He doesn’t know what to do. This isn’t how things are supposed to be happening.

 

Archie has been jumped, gotten rubber bullets shot at him, hell he's been attacked by a _fucking bear_ for God’s sakes but nothing has ever felt worse than this.   
  
Nothing beats the pain of losing Veronica Lodge right before his eyes.   
  
His chest tightens to the point of not being able to breathe. It’s like there’s a million needles stabbing his heart and he can’t think. Can’t focus on anything but the flashes of _his_ Veronica in the arms of someone else.   
  
Not just someone else actually.   
  
_Reggie._

  
Someone who was supposed to be his friend. Someone he trusted, if only a little.   
  
Archie grabs at his chest, his hair, anything to try and keep himself grounded.   
  
He can’t do this.   
  
This can’t be happening.   


Were they lies? Everything, _every moment_ between them? Did they mean nothing?

 

_It’s us against the world._

 

Lie.

 

_I need_ **_you_ ** _in my life_.

 

Lie.

 

_I love you_.

 

Lie.

 

“Archie!”

  
  
He’s vaguely aware of a voice calling his name but it sounds so far away.

  
  
He thinks now it’s possibly for the best. Maybe he deserved this. After all the people he’s hurt or the ones that got hurt because of this. Now, he can’t touch her anymore. Can’t cause her anymore heartbreak. He knows never did deserve her (Hiram always made that clear) and he _knows_ Veronica never did deserve the pain he’s caused her.   
  
Maybe it’s for the _best_ .   
  
“Archie!”   
  
The voice is getting closer now but he still can’t focus. Why can’t he focus? Why can’t he breathe?

 

Why is _Veronica_ with _Reggie_?

 

“Archie, look at me!” The owner of the voice grabs his face. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?!”

 

“Betty.”

 

-

 

Veronica’s life has been turned upside down more times than she can count. She thinks this time though, takes the cake. Archie is _here._

 

She’s spent days and nights thinking about the day he’d come back. Begged God every night before bed to bring him _home safe_ . Every time she dreamed it was about _Archie._ Everything in this town held all the things she did with Archie. And now he’s _here_.

 

Archie is _here_ and _nothing_ else _matters_.

 

She’s off after him without a second thought.

 

“Archie wait!” Veronica yells. “I’m sorry!”

 

She pushes past everything and everyone in her way, not even apologizing. When she’s finally pushing through the door of Pop’s, she almost breaks her neck looking everywhere for him. She spots him leaning against his truck with betty running a hand across his back.

 

“Archie.” She takes a step towards him and Betty marches up to her.

 

“Veronica, don’t.” The blonde warns.

 

“Excuse me?” Veronica asks, completely gobsmacked. Who does Betty think she is talking to her like that?

 

“He saw you with, _Reggie!”_ Betty snaps.

 

It’s like someone pulled the rug right out from under her becuase she’s back to reality. She forgot about _Reggie_ and how much her life has changed since Archie has been gone. Veronica realizes what Archie might’ve seen and her heart stops. She wants to run to him and explain what _exactly_ that was. There’s so much she needs to explain.

 

“Veronica.”

 

She spins around at her name being called and of course it’s Reggie. He’s standing by the entrance to the diner, looking uncomfortable. And now Veronica is torn between the two because she feels bad for forgetting about him but she also wants to talk to Archie. Wants to tell him there’s so much more to the story than what he saw.

 

Before she can tell Reggie to go back inside there’s the sound of a car door slamming and screeching of tires. When she sees the backend of the truck she’s spent so many moments in peeling out of the parking lot, her heart drops.

 

-

 

Archie is laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He keeps replaying the events from earlier in his mind- not like he could stop them even if he tried- and wonders how? How did this happen? Things weren’t supposed to end up like this. He wasn’t supposed to end up in his bed, eyes leaking non stop from a broken heart.

 

Reggie is his _friend._ Or so he thought. And Veronica-

 

Fuck, _Veronica_ is the love of his _life_ . How could she have moved on so quickly? Archie refuses to believe he meant that little to her because the Veronica he _knows-_ Maybe he doesn’t know her anymore? Can one person change that much in just a couple months?

 

Archie flips over and screams into his pillow.

 

“Hey.”

 

Archie turns around to face the intruder in his room.

 

Betty is standing there, a soft smile on her face, holding two cups of tea.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asks hesitantly. His childhood best friend sets down the cups on his bedside table and takes a seat at the foot of his bed.

 

“Did you know?” Archie asks seriously.

 

Betty looks surprised for a second before quickly recovering. “I didn’t. Veronica and I haven’t exactly been the closest lately.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well you know, we’ve all been dealing with our own crap. There’s no time for catching up when you’re trying to save a town from a psychotic, power hungry, mobster.”

 

Archie nods in understanding, swallowing harshly at the thought of _Hiram._ That’s a whole other conversation he’s not ready to have yet.

 

“How could she, Betty?” Archie questions after a moment of silence, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Betty says sympathetically.

 

“She’s with someone else.” It makes his throat burn to say those words. He can’t fathom the thought of someone else having her the way _he’s_ had her. Doesn’t want to think about someone loving her the way he does. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

He starts crying again and he doesn’t know how his body hasn’t run out of tears yet. He’s so tired of being tired. He just wants a break from feeling his heart ache.

 

“I lost her!”

 

“You’ll find your way back to each other, Archie.” Betty wipes away the tears falling down his face. “You guys are _soulmates_.”

 

Archie shakes his head vehemently. He doesn’t want to hope for something that might not happen. He doesn’t want to set his heart up for another heartbreak. He knows his heart won’t survive it.

 

“I love her so much.”

 

“I know.”

 

-

 

Everybody stares.

 

From the moment he pulls up to school everyone is staring. And whispering. Frankly it’s getting on his nerves. The feeling of someone always watching him makes him anxious. It takes him back to the times he was on the run and felt like every step he took was going to be his last. Archie doesn’t know if he’ll get through today without snapping.

 

Standing at his locker, Archie thinks back to the last time he was here. He was about to become student body president. He remembers feeling so happy, like nothing could go wrong. There’s a heavy feeling that weighs on his chest at the thought of how quick things can change for worse. He wants to imagine what his life would be like if there wasn’t someone so hellbent on making his life living hell. He probably wouldn’t be trying to pick up the pieces of a shattered heart.

Not wanting to be late, Archie shuts his locker and heads to his first class. He stops in the middle of the hallway when he spots a mop of wavy onyx hair. Almost like she can feel his presence she locks eyes with him and it makes his stomach flip.

 

Time slows and everything fades away. It feels like it’s just them two. Her lips part and all Archie wants to do is run to her and scoop her up in his arms and _kiss_ her.

 

He remembers the times when she would be waiting at his locker, wearing that smile that was only meant for him. When they would kiss during passing period and get too carried away because they just can’t have _one._

  


Now every time he thinks about her or sees a picture of her it feels like he’s caught in a wave. Like it keeps crashing down on him, throwing him around like a ragdoll. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to come up for air. It _hurts._

 

So yeah, it’s like he’s caught in a wave and now being back at school, being forced to see her everyday, he feels a storm brewing.

 

Veronica looks like she’s about to take a step towards him which causes panic to rise inside him. He doesn’t want to talk to her. Archie doesn’t want to hear all about her new relationship with Reggie. He can’t handle all the details of how they came about.

 

“Mr. Andrews!” Principal Weatherbee exclaims, putting a hand on Archie’s shoulder and unknowingly saving him. “We have much to discuss.”

 

Archie just nods and follows him to his office, silently thanking whatever God there is looking out for him. He knows he shouldn’t do it but he could never resist her so he looks back at her only to see the spot she was standing in already empty.

 

-

 

Archie walks through the empty halls feeling defeated and overwhelmed. The conversation with Weatherbee didn’t go as expected. He knows he missed a lot during school so the amount of schoolwork he has to catch up on is expected but the least they could do is give him a break. It wasn’t like he was goofing off somewhere for shits and giggles. He was trying to escape a mobster who wanted his head on a spike.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Archie looks around the empty hall for any lingering teachers and decides skipping one more class wouldn’t hurt. He could just tell Mr. Weatherbee he needed to see the guidance counselor, which _he_ suggested Archie do given the trauma he’s experienced.

 

Stumbling upon the music room, he stops in the middle of the doorway and leans against the frame. He looks around, examining all of the various instruments. There’s some keyboards in the left hand corner, a few flutes and other instruments in the middle, and a couple guitars on the right. His hands itch to play something.

 

Hesitantly, Archie walks into room and brushes his fingers against the chords of one of the guitars. It makes his hands shake a little. He hasn’t played in so long. He doesn’t even know if he remembers how to play a simple tune anymore. Deciding that he’s not ready to pick up a guitar just yet, he moves towards a keyboard and sits down on the stool in front of it.

 

He doesn’t know how to play it very well but he’s thinks if he digs deep enough in his memory he can remember what Valerie tried to teach him when they were together. He pushes on the keys and it sounds a little rusty at first but the more he does it the better it sounds. He can probably play a full song.

 

He hasn’t sung in a while either and he misses it. Misses playing and writing his own songs. Misses the times when the least of his worries were figuring out his setlist for a school talent show. Most of all he misses the feeling of being up on a stage and giving his all into a performance. It’s the second best feeling in the world and he wants to feel it so bad again.

 

Archie clears his throat and thinks it’s worth a shot to just sing something. _Anything_.

 

Closing his eyes, he starts to play the notes to a song that explains exactly what he’s been feeling since the whole Veronica confrontation went awry.

 

_I wish that I could give you what you deserve_

_‘Cause nothing can ever_

_Ever replace you nothing can make me feel like you do_

_You know there’s no one, I can relate to_

_I know we won’t find a love that’s so true_

 

_There’s nothing like us_

_There’s nothing like you and me_

_Together through the storm_

_There’s nothing like us_

_There’s nothing like you and me together_

 

He only sings the lyrics that really resonate in his soul. He sings with all the conviction he can muster. There’s a single tear that rolls down his cheek and _fuck_ , he misses her so much. He wants to be with her so bad. But why doesn’t she want to be with him?

 

“Justin Gingerlake still got it, I see.”

 

Archie is so startled he falls off the stool and quickly scrambles to get up but he can’t get a grip and he starts to panic. The fear strikes him right then.

 

_This is it,_ Archie thinks. _He’s got me_.

 

“Woah there. Calm down.” The voice belongs to Josie so he’s not in any danger but he still flinches away when she tries to help him up. She holds her hands up in surrender and cautiously backs away from him.

 

Archie blinks rapidly like he’s coming back to himself and looks around the room to make sure there isn’t any threat. He gets up slowly and dusts himself off.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Josie says apologetically. “I just heard you singing from down the hall and decided to snoop.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Archie dismisses, quickly. He feels a little stupid for reacting that way. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

He hates that he still has that fear of someone coming after him. Hates that he still looks over his shoulder every ten seconds. Hates that he jumps at the smallest things. And he hates that _Hiram,_ even though he’s locked behind bars, still has a hold over him. Archie just wants to get better and move one already.

 

“You sounded really good,” The former pussycat compliments. “You need a little vocal training but still it was good.”

 

He laughs a little at that. There’s the Josie he knows.

 

They stand there in awkward silence and Archie doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Did you need me to leave?” He asks just cause he can’t take it anymore.

 

“Oh no!” Josie shakes her head quickly. “You can stay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They stand there some more and Archie starts playing with his hands not knowing what his next move should be.

 

“Hey,” Josie says to get his attention.

 

“Hmm?” He hums, looking at her.

 

“What do you say I give you a few vocal lessons?” She suggests with a smile.

 

Archie smiles, feeling an inkling of excitement rise up in his chest. “Okay.”

 

They hang out for the remainder of the period. Josie gives him a few pointers for warm ups and they even start talking about music. Bouncing song ideas and beats off of each other.

 

Staring at Josie, seeing the way she seems so concentrated on reading those notes and knowing her undying passion for music, he thinks this might be the beginning of a great friendship.

 

-

 

His first school week back has flew by.

 

He has spent most of his time trying to do everything he can to catch up this school year. He keeps his head down most of the time, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself and lunch periods have been spent in the music room working on songs with Josie. She says homecoming is around the corner and has been trying to convince him to preform. He’s skeptical about it though and keeps telling her he’ll think about it. He doesn’t think he’s ready to get back up there. He _is_ trying to keep a low profile and performing at a big school event isn’t that. Plus, he doesn’t know if his dad well even let him attend.

 

Currently, he’s in the boys locker room after having just worked out. It took him so long to convince his dad to let him stay after school for a couple hours just to let off some steam at the school’s gym. He’s glad his dad said yes because the work out he just had was much needed. He was stuck in his own head thinking about things he wanted to forget and there was no better way to get his mind off of it then hitting the gym for a quick workout.

 

He showers quickly and gets ready in a rush. He doesn’t want to stick around and run into one of the two people he’s been avoiding. Football practice is almost out and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he sees Reggie’s face. Maybe punch his lights or something. It’s the least of what he deserves for ever thinking it was okay to go after Veronica.

 

Archie ties up his shoes real quick and grabs the tube of Aloe Vera to rub over the scar on his chest. It’s healed up pretty nicely and the stitches have been removed already but the intense workout he just did combined with the workouts he does with the punching bag in his room, have left it a little tender. He’s just about to put on his shirt when there’s hoots and hollers booming through the locker room and Archie knows he’s fucked.

 

He grabs his bag to make a quick break for it but when he turns around he comes face to face with the person he was trying to dodge.

 

_Reggie._

 

Archie’s fists clench so hard his knuckles are probably white. It takes everything in him not to just deck this guy in his face right now.

 

“Move,” Archie growls lowly.

 

Reggie smirks, crossing his arms over his shoulder. “Good to have you back, Andrews.”

 

“Get the fuck-” Archie steps closer to Reggie, nose almost touching his. “Out of my way.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be this-“

 

He doesn’t let Reggie finish because in an instant Archie is dropping his stuff and slamming Reggie against the lockers, pinning him with his forearm against his throat.

 

“What the fuck is your problem, bro?!” Reggie chokes out, struggling to get free.

 

“Don’t call me bro!” Archie spits, anger flaring even more. “Bros don’t steal each other’s girlfriends, _bro.”_

 

Archie thinks he hates Reggie for what he did. He’ll knows he’ll never be able to forgive him. He was his friend and he thought Reggie was someone he could count on, somewhat. You don’t do that to someone you care about. Even though he knew this guy was kinda an asshole, he never thought he’d stoop this low.

 

Something snaps in Reggie because he musters up enough strength to push Archie off of him, sending him stumbling back.

 

“Last time I checked she’s not _your_ girlfriend. You left remember?”

 

The smug look on his face is the last straw for Archie because he throws a punch, connecting his fist with Reggie’s eye.

 

“Fuck you!” Archie yells pushing him. “I _had_ to leave and you know that.”

 

Archie wants to keep punching him, smash his face in a little, but he refrains from doing so. He wants to give Reggie a chance and see what he’s got. He’s been missing the fighting anyway. The thrill of it got his blood pumping like nothing else. The adrenaline he got from the underground fighting in juvie was like a drug and right now he was about to get his fix.

 

“C’mon Reggie. Give me your best shot.” The redhead taunts.

 

Reggie composes himself and throws a quick punch, hitting Archie in the mouth.

 

Archie wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and smirks up at Reggie. “That the best you’ve got?”

 

Everyone from the football team has gathered around them now and they’re all cheering and egging them on. It gets Archie pumped up, remembering all the times he thrived off of the crowd cheering for him.

 

Reggie throws another two punches in a quick succession and Archie barely dodges them. Archie lands a punch to his stomach causing Reggie to dubble over, most likely got the wind knocked out of him. Archie uses it as an opportunity and tackles him to the ground. He straddles the football player to pin him down with his weight and punches him again.

 

Reggie uses his arm to shield himself against Archie’s blows and yells something that makes the fighter stop, fist still raised in the air.

 

“I was there for her!”

 

“What the fuck did you say?”

 

“You left her and she was devastated! _I_ was the one there to pick up the pieces you left behind, you fucking _asshole.”_ Reggie spits. “She _knows_ I’d never hurt her like you did.”

 

Archie sees red at this point and he’s ready to unleash it all on the raven haired boy when someone suddenly pulls him off.

 

“What the hell is going on!” Coach Clayton yells. “Are you kidding me, Andrews? Both of you to the principal’s office now!”

 

-

 

Veronica is fuming right now. 

 

As soon as she caught wind of two very specific boys fighting, she immediately left class and now she’s stomping her way towards the principal’s office, feeling absolutely furious. 

 

“I  _ cannot _ believe you two!” Veronica exclaims, barging through the door. 

 

“Uh Miss Lodge-“ 

 

Veronica holds her hand up to Weatherbee as a way to tell him she’s got this. She’s ready to rip both of them a new one. 

 

“I mean are you both Neanderthals? Do you not know how to communicate using words?!” Veronica hisses looking at both of the boys. Those stupid boys she cares for. 

 

“Veronica-“

 

“He started it-“

 

“I wasn’t done!” She snaps, liking how they both recoil. “I’m so sick of this ‘I have to mark my territory’ mentality. Grow up! I’m not some sort of prize you have to compete for.” 

 

Archie scoffs and Veronica’s eyes turns to slits.

 

“I’m not listening to this.” He gets up and Veronica wants to scream. “Mr. Weatherbee I’ll take whatever punish  _ you _ deem is best.” Archie gives her a side eye. 

 

“Detention. One month.” The bald principal scribbles down something on a piece of paper. “Your father is on his way, so you can wait for him outside.” 

 

He looks at her,  _ finally _ and looks like he’s about to say something before he shakes his head and walks out. 

 

Veronica feels helpless as she watches him go. She hates that he doesn’t want anything to do with her. If he would just let her explain,  _ none _ of this would be happening. She wants to go after him, to sit him down and finally  _ talk _ about things but there’s a hand gently grabbing her wrist- and Reggie is always  _ there _ . 

 

Veronica doesn’t know if that’s such a good thing anymore.

 

-

 

It’s the night before the dance and instead of being up late because she’s too excited to sleep, she’s up because she’s kinda dreading it. Veronica thinks of just ditching it all together but she’d promised Cheryl she’d at least show her face. Then there’s Reggie-  _ fuck _ she’d promised him a while ago that she’d attend as his date and yeah, she’s really dreading the dance now. 

Laying there, looking out at the moon that shines through the slit of her curtains, Veronica contemplates every decision she’s made that’s lead her to this point in her life. She stretches out her arm and feels the cool sheets on the empty side of the bed. A spot that’s been empty for a while now and she aches to have it filled again with a certain redhead. 

She remembers the nights when she would sneak Archie into the Pembrooke. The way they would giggle and shush each other in fear of waking her parents up. The amount of times they’d come together in her bed, sharing a kind of intimacy she’s never had before. 

_ Fuck _ , things used to be so simple and now it’s all gone to  _ hell _ . It’s all fucked and it’s because she made a split second decision to let her guard down and seek comfort in someone that  _ isn’t  _ Archie. 

But  _ Archie _ , the one she loves with her whole heart, the one she trusted more than anyone,  _ left _ . He left her when he could’ve came back. Could’ve came came back to  _ her _ . She understands why he left, she really does but it doesn’t lessen the pain at all. Everyday she felt like a piece was missing and nothing felt right. She’s been hurting since he made that phone call. 

No matter the circumstances she got her heart broken by someone she thought would  _ never _ do that to her. 

Can they come back from that? Come back from being so broken? 

Veronica lets out a watery sigh and turns over, deciding it’s time for sleep. She has a big day of preparations ahead of her and she needs her beauty sleep.

 

-

 

Veronica is putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her mom walks into her room. 

“Oh  _ mija,”  _ Hermione gasps softly, putting a hand over heart. “ _ Te ves como una princesa.”  _

Smiling at her mom, Veronica gets up and fluffs up the flowy part of her gown a little. 

“You like it?” Veronica asks, staring at herself in the mirror. She loves the way it compliments her chest and hips. 

“I  _ love  _ it.” Hermione answers, standing behind her in the mirror. “Is Reggie picking you up?” She questions hesitantly. 

She clears her throat awkwardly and messes with her necklace a little. “No,” she replies looking her mother in the eyes. “I’m meeting him there.” 

“Well then, I won’t keep you any longer.” Her mother kisses her cheek. “Have fun.”

 

-

 

Arriving fashionably late as expected, she doesn’t even take in the decorations or the theme of the dance because her eyes are too busy unconsciously looking for something. Or someone. 

When she spots the red hair that still looks a little brown, she knows she’s found what she’s been searching for all along.  

He’s standing there, on the sidelines, holding a cup of punch and wearing a bow tie, looking like everything she’s ever dreamed her Prince Charming would look like. Devilishly handsome on the outside and a heart of pure gold on the inside. 

She wants to run to him and tell him that they can work through anything, they can come back from anything but then Josie is coming up next to him and smiling at him and she thinks all the air may have just been sucked out of her lungs. 

What does that mean? When did they get so close? 

Quickly, she makes a beeline for the punch bowl not wanting to witness anymore of whatever  _ that  _ is. Hopefully the punch is spiked because she’s going to need something strong to get her through this night. 

Someone comes up to her and she already knows who it is before looking. She can feel the nervous energy radiating off of him. 

“Reggie.” She says as a greeting, smiling thinly. She feels kinda bad because she’s been avoiding him recently. She doesn’t know how to break it to him that their fleeting fling that consisted of two or three kisses here and there were just  _ that _ . Two or three kisses here and there. It isn’t going to go anywhere passed that. Not when Archie is back for good.

“You look beautiful,” he regards, eyes soft and filled with admiration. 

“Thank you. You’re looking quite dapper this evening.” 

Reggie blushes and she looks away, surveying the crowd of teenagers dancing. 

“Do you want to dance?” 

“No,” she rejects gently, feeling guilty at the hurt puppy dog look he gives her. She wants to dance, just not with  _ him _ and it makes her feel like a bad person. 

The music cuts and then there’s Kevin up on that stage announcing that they have a special guest joining the stage. Veronica is shocked to see Archie timidly walking up to the mic with a guitar slung over his back. The butterflies in her stomach swarm. She didn’t even know he was back into music but she’s so happy for him. She’s glad he’s found his appreciation for it again. 

Seeing him up there on that stage, she’s transported back to his first talent show. They were only friends back then and they had just gotten into a huge fight. She called him a ginger Judas, she remembers quite fondly. 

 

That was a different time. If she would have known then all that they were going to be put through she knows she would still choose to be with him. Choose to let herself fall in love with him.    
  


He sounds so nervous when he introduces himself it makes her heart swell.   
  


_ Focus on me Archiekins _ , Veronica thinks. _ I’m here.  _

  
His voice trembles a little when he announces that he’ll be doing a cover of a song.  _ Empty Space  _ by James Arthur. A song she’s never heard before. 

  
  
The first lyrics flow out of his mouth and he sounds like an angel. She’s so entranced by how good he sounds-she hasn’t heard his voice in forever- that it takes her awhile to realize the lyrics he’s actually singing and it makes her heart freeze. 

_ I don’t see you  _   
_ You’re not in every window I look through _   
_ And I don’t miss you _   
_ You’re not in every single thing I do _

_ I don’t think we’re meant to be  _

_ And you are not the missing piece _

  
  
She thinks maybe this is it. This is his way of telling her he’s done; time to face reality. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt anything so devastatingly heart wrenching. She just might start sobbing right now.

This all feels so wrong. This isn’t the way things are supposed to be going. Their first time seeing each other again wasn’t supposed to be so disaturtious. Why can’t they ever just have things be  _ easy _ .

“Relax,” Josie tells her, walking up to stand bedside her. “You look like you’re two seconds away from having a meltdown.”

She looks beautiful and Veronica kinda hates her for it. She can see why Archie might be interested. She probably would’ve slapped her if Josie wasn’t her main act at the speakeasy. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You should listen to his song,” The singer suggests. “He worked really hard on this.”

  
  


Not wanting to dwell on how she might know that, she shifts her attention back to Archie and really listens to him even though it’s probably going to crush her. As the song goes on she kinda feels silly for overreacting so much. He’s not saying he’s done with her. Quite the opposite exactly.

She can see Reggie walking up to her from the corner of her eye. He looks concerned. Like he  _ knows _ he’s losing her. 

He’s never really had her in the first place though.

 

  
“Ronnie,” he whispers unsurely. 

  
  
The feeling of everything being wrong comes back. He shouldn’t be calling her that. That’s not  _ his  _ name for her. 

  
  
And she shouldn’t be breaking his heart like this. Leading him on when she knew from the moment she saw Archie, he never stood a chance. 

It’s all  _ too _ much. He’s been such a good friend to her and she’s hurting him. 

Next thing she knows she’s running out of there and into the cold night air. She’s leaning against a wall, on the side of the school, trying to calm her breathing. 

“I’m sorry,” She croaks out because she knows he was right behind her. 

“It’s fine,” Reggie sniffs. “I should’ve known better anyway.”

Veronica looks at him and she feels sad. She doesn’t want to hurt him because he’s someone who has been there for her throughout all of this and she won’t ever be able to thank him enough. She feels awful that she can’t give him what he wants. Maybe in another universe where she never meets Archie, they could be something but right now she has to let him go because this isn’t some alternate universe. She and Archie are inevitable. 

“I’m sorry,” She repeats. “I didn’t mean for this to happen it’s just that he’s-“ 

“The one,” He finishes for her, rolling his eyes a little. “Yeah, I know.” 

“But I’m so grateful to have a friend like you, Reggie. I hope this won’t get in the way of that.”

He scratches at his head a little before saying, “Don’t worry. I’ll still be around.” 

Veronica walks up to him and reaches up to give him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

There’s laughter and Cheryl, accompanied by Toni, are stumbling out of school. 

  
  
“Oh,” Cheryl looks startled to see them.  “Gross.” 

  
  
Veronica rolls her eyes, stepping away from Reggie. 

  
  
“I’m having a little get together at the thistle house. Care to join?” Cheryl announces.

  
  
Veronica isn't in the mood to party or have any kind of human interaction so she’s already opening her mouth to give some half assed excuse about having so much paperwork to do, when Toni interrupts. 

  
  
“We’re not taking no for an answer, V.” Toni is already grabbing her hand and dragging her away to Cheryl’s car.

Maybe she needs to let loose.

 

-

 

Veronica is bored out of her mind. 

Cheryl’s after party is in full swing but she’s sat on the couch, sipping a cup of who knows what, people watching. Try as she might she cannot get into the partying mood. She’s tired. She just wants to go to bed. 

Plus it doesn’t help the fact that she’s been trying to build up the courage to go and talk to Archie, who has been standing in the corner doing the exact same thing she is. God, why are they being stupid? This is ridiculous. 

She’s getting ready to go up to him and demand they talk once and for all when Cheryl is calling everyone to gather around. 

“I say we have a little throwback hour and play spin the bottle.” Cheryl announces. 

There’s an overwhelming feeling of deja vu that overcomes her and it’s making her a little dizzy. 

There are groans and protests erupting from everyone. 

“We’re not in middle school!” Someone yells. 

“Shut up.” She snaps. “My house. My rules.” 

Veronica has to side with whoever yelled out because it does seem very childish and she’s just really not in the mood but she has to remind herself that even if it doesn’t  _ feel  _ like it, she is just a kid. They all are actually. It’s kinda depressing how many of them have to deal with such grown up problems at such a young age. So, what’s the harm in actually acting like a teen for once? 

Cheryl smirks with a certain glint in her eye, the one that usually means trouble is on the rise and she’s going to be right in the center of it. Veronica doesn’t trust her. 

“Archie.” Cheryl sets her predatory sights on him. “Think of this as your welcoming back.” 

“No,” The redheaded boy shakes his head. “I’m not doing it.” 

“Well, I wasn’t asking if you wanted to or not.” 

Grabbing a random glass bottle, Cheryl spins it and Veronica wants to leave right now. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle seeing Archie go off with someone that isn’t her. 

Maybe it’s fate or maybe it’s just their thing but the bottle lands on Veronica and everyone goes quiet. 

“This is stupid,” Archie scoffs. 

“Let’s do it.” Veronica retorts, raising a challenging brow at Archie. 

He looks at her curiously as if he’s sizing her up but she’s not backing down. This could be their chance. 

“Okay,” He agrees, getting up and heading towards the closet. 

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and follows his footsteps. 

It’s awkward. 

They’ve been in there for what feels like forever and they haven’t said a word. The closet is smaller and stuffier than she remembers. And having Archie in such close quarters and not being able to just  _ jump _ him is messing with her head a little. 

“If I remember correctly we’ve been in this exact same situation before,” Archie jokes, smiling at his feet. “It’s like Deja Vu.” 

Veronica chuckles along quietly. “You’re right. How do we always end up here?” 

“I don’t know.” He answers. “But I’m glad I’m here,” Archie confesses seriously, eyes boring into hers. 

She looks away and clears her throat, feeling exposed under his gaze. “Me too.” 

He’s still looking at her when she looks up and now they’re both silent, staring into eachothers eyes. 

“I guess this is the part where I ask you a deep probing question, right?” She only says it to distract herself because if not she would’ve done something like kiss him within an inch of his life and that would not be a smart move. 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“It looked like you and Josie were having fun at the dance…” It’s been bothering her all night and she has to know when they got so close or else it’ll drive her crazy. 

“Yeah, she’s been helping me out with my music.” His eyebrows knit together like he doesn’t know exactly what she’s trying to get at. “Why are you ask-” 

“I didn’t ask my question yet.” She interjects quickly. “Is that all it is? Just... friends working on music together?” 

“Yes.” He states. “There’s only one girl out there for me.” 

She feels a knot in her throat all of a sudden. “Who?” 

“My turn.” Archie smirks and it makes Veronica want to kiss it away. “How long have you and Reggie been together?” 

Veronica is dumbfounded for a second, feeling a little thrown by his boldness. 

“We were never together.” Veronica responds immediately. “Archie, what you saw that day was just-” 

“Was just what, Veronica?” 

“We kissed a couple of times.” She admits, feeling remorseful. “That’s it. It never went any further and it never will.” 

“Why?” Archie presses, stepping closer to her. 

With him being in her personal space like this, she gets a whiff of his cologne and it makes her want to grab him by the collar and pull him towards her until she’s consumed by the feeling of him. Gosh, how many more minutes do they have left? She’s pretty sure it’s past seven minutes by now. 

“Because-” Veronica stutters a bit but she can’t focus because he’s stepping even  _ closer _ now. “Because there’s only one boy out there for me.” 

He’s grabbing her face and kissing her now and she lets out a cross between a sob and a moan. It’s everything she’s been yearning for since the last time she saw him. The way their lips move together so perfectly like they’re meant to be doing this for the rest of their lives. (Which they are.)  It feels like everything in the universe is finally coming together like one perfect puzzle. 

Veronica is so caught up in kissing him that she doesn’t realize the closet door is opening until it’s too late. 

“Times up!” 

It’s Cheryl. Of course it’s her. She’s probably as excited as a kid in a candy store at having caught them in such a compromising position. 

“Damn, V, I atleast thought you’d make him work for it a little before running back to him.” The former serpent remarks snidely. 

“Go away, Cheryl.” Archie groans. 

Suddenly she’s pulling away from Archie like she’s been burned. How could she be so stupid? He probably thinks that everything is all fine and dandy between them now. Probably thought that all he had to do was sweet talk her a little and she’d welcome him with open arms.

She feels disappointed in herself and she needs to get away. 

She pushes passed Cheryl, bumping shoulders along the way and ignores Archie calling after her. She can’t do this right now.

 

-

 

Veronica ends up at the beach. 

  
  
With her toes in the sand and the sea air blowing in her hair, she sits, watching the waves crash over and over. It’s calming.

The way her emotions are so hot and cold, it’s giving  her a headache. She doesn’t want to be so confused but it’s like her heart and mind are fighting against each other. She wants so badly to just go back to the A and V they once were. She wants to forgive him for what he’s done because she’s missed him so much and he’s the literal love of her life but when it really comes down to it, circumstantial or not, he left her.  _ Hurt _ her and broke her trust. 

She once told him that she couldn’t allow herself to go  _ there _ with him, as in allow herself fall headfirst in love, and she thinks maybe it’s because her past self was looking out for her future self. Maybe she’s known all along, that in her life she doesn’t get happy endings. 

  
  


“Ronnie.” 

Archie is standing there looking slightly disheveled with his messy hair and untucked shirt that’s opened up a few buttons and she thinks how can someone who brings her so much joy bring her just as much pain? 

“Can we talk?.” He questions, dropping to his knees right in front of her.

“Archie,” Veronica sighs. Her head is throbbing and she doesn’t know if she has the emotional capacity to deal with this right now. 

“Please?” He implores. “O-or just listen to what I have to say.” 

Veronica gives in, nodding for him to continue. 

“I fucked up okay? I-I know that,” Archie starts. “I shouldn’t have left you but I was  _ scared _ . I was scared for you, for  _ us _ , for my dad, but mostly for me.” 

“And I know that I should’ve stayed and fought back,” He continues. “But I didn’t want my dumb decisions to affect you anymore. I couldn’t let you or my dad be collateral damage when  _ I  _ was the one who threatened Hiram.” 

“Archie…” Veronica feels like a ton of rocks are pressing down on her chest. She’s always known the hell that her father has put Archie through but this is the first time he’s talking so openly about it instead of just putting on a brave face. 

She’s afraid that maybe one day he might grow to resent her. After all, Hiram is  _ her _ father and she was the one to bring him into Archie’s life. His life that was mostly simple before she came along. 

This is why she doesn’t deserve happiness. Because what she does is complicates people’s lives with all the baggage that comes with her. 

“Do you blame me?” Veronica asks, feeling like she might die if he says yes. 

“Wha- _ no _ !” Archie exclaims, looking bewildered. He cradles her face in the palms of his hands. “Veronica,  _ you _ are not accountable for your father’s actions. I could never blame you.” 

She blinks back the tears pooling in her eyes, feeling a little lighter. That’s always been something lingering in the back of her mind, always eating at her. Did Archie in someway hold her at fault? But she’s glad she can put that to rest now. 

“I thought of you everyday.” Archie whispers, running the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. “I dreamt of you every night.”

“You broke my heart.” Veronica feels a single tear escape from the corner of her eye. Archie catches it a second later. “You left me. I thought you would never leave me.” 

“I know.” He croaks out. “And I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. I’ll do whatever it takes to make up for the pain I’ve caused.” 

“Don’t ever leave me again.” 

“I won’t.” Archie shakes his head vigorously. “You’re the love of my life, Veronica. My heart beats for you. I want us, I want  _ you _ for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“I want to take it slow.” 

“Of course,” He agrees easily. “We have a lot of things to work through and I’m messed up, Ronnie. I have issues that I need to work through on my own. I know this isn’t going to be easy but I want us to try.” 

“We’ll work through it together.” Veronica says with all the conviction she can muster, laying her forehead against his. “I’ll wait outside your therapy sessions if it means it will help you.”

“You sure?” 

He doesn’t even have to ask. Of course she is sure. Veronica have never been the one to give up easily.  _ Especially  _ not on Archie.

“I think, we didn’t come this far to not have a happy ending, Archiekins.” 

They’re kissing again and it finally feels like everything is going the way they’re supposed to. This is the reunion they deserve. Them finding their way back to each other with no one in between. 

Archie kisses her more passionately, biting her lip and it’s getting her hot and bothered. It’s been  _ so  _ long since she’s had him like this. She doesn’t think she’s ever needed him inside her more than right now. 

Veronica quickly flips their positions and straddles Archie. She throws her head back and moans at the way his hands automatically go to her ass and  _ squeeze.  _ She can feel herself getting aroused already, not even feeling embarrassed by how quick either. It’s like a switch. 

She pulls back and rips his shirt open the rest of the way, wanting to feel those abs again, when she pauses seeing the big angry scar over his left peck. 

She gently traces the scar and feels like crying, thinking about all the times she’s seen him hurt. She’s remembers when Fred told her about the bear attack and she spent three days in his room, curled up in his bed with one of his shirts on because that was the only way she could feel close to him. She doesn’t want to ever feel that helpless again. She’s not willing to lose him ever again. 

Veronica kisses him harder this time, frantically shimmying him out of his shirt and jacket. Pulling back again for a moment, she slides off the upper half of her dress and dives back into, pressing her body as close to his as possible. Needing to feel him and all of his firm muscles. Needing to feel that he’s actually  _ here _ and  _ alive.  _

_ “ _ I missed you so much.” He whispers into her neck, sucking gently.

“Me too,” she gasps out, grinding down hard. 

He groans and it only fuels her desire. 

Veronica tries to unbuckle his belt but her hands are too shaky and excited, so he puts her out of her misery and does it for her. She doesn’t waste any time in grabbing his cock. He’s as hard as a rock and she’s been too deprived of it for too long. 

She Adjusts herself a little and lets herself sink down slowly. Both of them let out moans of  _ raw  _ pleasure. She can feel him hit so many amazing spots in this position. Veronica rocks her hips and lets out a high pitched whine when he starts to thrust up into her. 

_ Fuck _ , he feels so good, like he’s setting every nerve in her body on fire. 

“Ronnie,” He moans, panting in her ear, and putting his hands on her hips to help guide her in her motions. 

She can feel her orgasm rising like a fifty foot wave about to crash down. She’s so  _ so _ close. 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and tangles her hands in his hair. “Archie.” She pants out. 

Somehow he manages to finesse his hands under her dress and starts rubbing at her clit and that’s it. The wave finally hits and an earthquake follows right after, shaking her to her very core. 

He’s whining into her ear and falling into his own orgasm after a couple more pumps of his hips, emptying himself  inside her.

 

Maybe it’s because she’s so emotionally charged, or maybe, they’re just that good together but she’s never felt something that powerful.

They stay like that, just holding each other, and kissing softly every few minutes, basking in the feeling of coming together as one. 

“I’ll never leave you again.” 

Veronica stares into his eyes, seeing all the emotion conveyed in them and she knows, in her heart and soul, that it’s the  _ truth _ .

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is pairedaces! 
> 
> fun fact: I based this whole fic on "It has got to be fate, or maybe it's just their thing." Something that milly wrote when she sent this prompt in the discord.


End file.
